


Sea and Sun

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Matchmaker Aphrodite [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Will, Explicit Sexual Content (more details for later chapters), F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Mpreg, Outdoor Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, Underwater Sex, abuse of food, matchmaker!Percy, top!Triton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy sets up Will and Triton. Sequel to 'After the war' and 'Imps and Bears'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea and Death

**I own nothing but the plot. BTW New Athens belongs to Takara Phoenix**

Aphrodite POV

"OK, lets see. I will increase the healer's sex drive and then I think I can lower the sea god's inhibitions enough for this to work. I am brilliant, I will get my way without having to do anything."- I smirked and waved my hand, casting my influence upon the happy couple.

3rd person POV

After adjusting to life in New Athens he realized that he and his boyfriend's will always be drawn to demigod business, so they decided that after the babies are born they will continue going on quests, one at a time though. Until then the Italian opened his own jewelery shop with Luke's help. The blond ran the finances while Nico thought of the designs. He had employed a few children of Hephaestus to turn his ideas into reality and Piper so that he wouldn't have to work every day. The native American hooked up with Rachel after they realized that the whole virgin oracle thing only applied to male lovers. Anyway Percy decided for now he would like to be a full time mommy, while Jason started planning his future political career.

Today was Piper's turn to watch the shop, but the olive skinned demigod went there to see how his idea for silver, amethyst earrings turned out. When he came back it was 8 AM. He sneaked into the kitchen not wanting to wake up his lovers. The Italian was rather surprised when he saw Percy in the dining room. This was strange, the sea prince was always the last to get up.

"Amore, you alright?"- asked the son of Hades..

"Yeah, Neeks. I didn't sleep very well. I called will and he said it was normal during the first trimester, so by next month it should be back to normal. Until then, I have to drink cherry juice.  
By the way Hazel IMed. She said that she's having a great time in Peru, Cecil turned out to be an amazing tour guide and so far no monsters."

"I'm glad! Anyway Perce, since you mentioned will, I need your help. So prepare yourself for a shock."

"Wait, does it have something to do with our family?"

"Kinda, on your father's side."- said the Ghost King hesitantly.

"Oh! Well what is it?"

"You know why Will and I broke up, right?"

"Duh, you still had feelings for me."- the son of Poseidon said making Nico blush.

"That's not the full story. It's true that I was still hopelessly in love with you but Will also had strong feelings for his ex."- explained the shaggy haired demigod.

"How does this have to do anything with me?"- wondered the pregnant demigod.

"Because his ex is your brother."- said Nico reluctantly.

"Tyson?!"- asked Percy in surprise.

"No, the other one."  
"Sorry Neeks, but you'll have have to be more specific"

"The one you hate but can't kill"

"Are you kidding me?! Triton?!"- asked the Sea Prince shocked.

"Yup!"- was all the Italian could say.

"So why do you need my help?"- asked the son of Poseidon.

"Look, Percy Will and Triton are in love but they broke up because Will was mortal. But now things have changed and Will wants him back, but no matter what he does he couldn't reach him. So he's been bugging me to convince you to play Eros."- explained the son of Hades.

"Seriously?! You know what, I'll do it. But it will be Will's funeral."

"Thanks Amore"

"Don't thank me yet. I need to know three things. First how did they meet?"

"Well, Will was taking a walk on the beach and..."- the Ghost King was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"OK, I know this story. Next, how long had their relationship lasted?"

"5 months"

"Alright! Lastly, have they ever slept together"- asked the green eyed demigod shyly.

"Perce, where do you think I get my kinky stuff from?"

"I did not need to know that!"

 

<break>

 

Percy shadow traveled to his father's palace. Poseidon was right in front of him.

"Percy! I see my grandchild is making progress. What brings you here, son?"- asked the king of the sea with a smile on his face.

"Dad, believe it or not I need to talk to Triton."- said Percy.

"Oh, well he hasn't come out of his room in days"

"What?Why?"- wondered the Sea Prince.

"Amphitrite left me. Something about her being too good for me. Since Triton is my heir he has to stay with me."- said Poseidon acting sad but even Percy wan't that dumb.

"You sly old fox! This worked out for you. Now you get to be with Nerites all the time."- smirked the raven haired demigod.

"Percy, remember no telling anyone"

"Sorry! Anyway I bet I can get Triton out of his room"

Percy walked to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away" – could be heard coming from inside the room, but the pregnant demigod walked in anyway"

"You?! How dare you?!"- yelled the god who looked like he hadn't slept for days. Other than that the younger boy could see why his doctor fell for him. His brother had black hair with side bangs, turquoise eyes , fair skin, although not as pale as Percy and a muscular body. Over time his godly form had changed. He went from being a two tailed merman to only having greenish-gray fins of his calves and the back of his forearms.

"Oh no! You don't get to talk to me like that, especially after you dated you know who"- Percy said and suddenly Triton was shocked.

"How do you know that?"- asked the god.

"Not the point"- replied Percy sharply.

"Look, What I had with your friend Will is history. He's probably forgotten all about it."- the god yelled angrily but such anger means that this is a sensitive subject for him to talk about, meaning he still loves Will.

"Have you?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means if Will didn't want you I wouldn't be standing here right now. So you can either pull your shit together and be the boyfriend that he deserves or you can stay here and sob like a mama's boy and this is coming from someone that has been raised by practically a single mom."- said Percy and slammed the door on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter Will and Triton will recreate their first date and after that lots of smut.


	2. Sea and Beach

After Percy came home and told Nico what happened the Italian IMed the son of Apollo.

 

"Hey Will get ready for a date tonight!"- grinned the son of Hades.

 

"Percy pulled through?"- asked the blond in joy.

 

"Of course. Anyway listen wear a tight, orange tank top, really short, tight, denim shorts and flip flops"

 

"Where is this date happening?"- asked the healer confused.

 

"At the beach of course"- smirked the Ghost King.

 

 

<break>

 

 

The sun set and Will was nervous. He was about to recreate his first date with his soulmate. The blond saw the caring, warm and friendly side of the god and was hoping to make everyone else see it too. Anyway he got dressed and walked to the beach. He didn't bring a coat but it seemed a bit chilly.

 

Meanwhile the four boys were setting up at the beach. Percy told Triton to wear white cargo shorts, flip flops and a hot pink Aloha shirt with dark green leaves and white flowers. Nico cooked them some scallops with bay leaves which they both enjoyed, got some sparkling wine, made chocolate moose and set up the picnic blanket. Luke made sure no-one came to the beach while Jason made the weather colder (wouldn't you wanna know why?) but the sky clearer.

 

Anyway the four hid behind some bushes as Will arrived. It was absolutely beautiful. A nice, relaxed picnic on a beautiful, white sandy beach under the light of the full moon and the many stars which made the sky look gorgeous and the nice calm sea. Then out of the sea waters appeared the sea god in the clothes Percy chose for him. Will thought he looked very handsome with his slightly tanned skin, beautiful turquoise eyes, dark hair with side bangs and muscular body.

 

Triton on the other hand loved the healer's curly, blond hair, golden skin tone, deep blue eyes and lean waist. Anyway the two sat on the blanket and started making small talk, nibbled the food and had some champagne . That soon changed as both seemed rather impatient.

 

"Triton I love you, don't ever leave me again"- said the blond.

 

"Love, I wouldn't dream of it, so I'm gonna ask you to come to me to the sea"

 

"But I can't breathe underwater, swim that fast or talk to fish."- said the blond.

 

"You'll be able to do the first two once we mate and even some sea gods can't talk to fish. Trust me you'll be fine."- replied the sea god.

 

"What about the hospital and my friends, I can't just leave!"

 

"Will baby, the underwater palace isn't that far and you'll come back for work every day. I don't expect you to give that up." The blond smiled but shivered at the same time.

 

"Are you cold, love?"

 

"Kinda"

"Want me to warm you up?"- smirked the god.

 

Will smiled and nodded. The god closed the gap between their lips and that's when the 4 spies decided to go home via shadow travel.

 

Triton and his lover battled for dominance and the god eventually won. He explored his boyfriend's warm, wet cavern before having to pull out for air which is a lot of time if you're a sea god. Then he moved to the neck and collar bone where he sucked on the skin, leaving a hickey to mark his lover.

 

The blond got on all fours and the god brought his shorts down to his knees. He smacked the tanned ass cheeks making his boyfriend yelp. Then he slapped it again and again, faster and harder. By the 18th slap the healer was moaning loudly and his ass was a nice bright red color.

 

Triton removed the tank top and his clothes and thrust his hard 7,5 inch dick into the pink, pulsing entrance. Children of Apollo, Dionysus and Aphrodite produced their own lube so no need for preparation. He fucked the blond at a fairly fast pace hutting his prostate frequently and making him moan. Triton stroked his boyfriend hard 6,5 inch dick and the blond didn't last long. He sprayed his cum, staining the blanket.

 

Triton pulled out leaving his boyfriend slightly disappointed.

 

"Did you take birth-control pills?"- asked the sea god.

 

"No and I don't want to. Make me pregnant with your child!"

 

"Are you sure? This is kinds fast!"

 

"Absolutely!"-replied the healer enthusiastically making his boyfriend smile.

 

He repositioned the blond on his back, who now laid in a puddle of his own cum and thrust his dick into the tightness once again. The messenger god got some chocolate moose and spilled it on his lover abs. He licked it up using his fingers and gave some to his mate. After a few thrust he kissed his lover and spilled his seed inside him. They laid panting with Will's head resting on Triton's defined pecs while the god's cum oozed out of him and stained the blanket and the sand.

 

"Triton, I will come with you. Meet me here tomorrow I gotta get packed and tell some friends first."- said the son of Apollo.

 

"That makes me very happy, babe. I love you!"- replied the god.

 

"I love you two!"- said the healer and they kissed passionately.

 

"Tri, promise me one thing!"

 

"Anything, love!"

 

"You'll try to get along with Percy. I'm OK with rivalry but as long as it's not hatred!"

 

The god's expression changed into a more serious one but he said: "Now, I know that I can't deny you"

 

"Good would you mind if we go on a double date with Percy and the others?"

 

"Yes I would!"

 

"Tri?!"- the blond's expression turned more serious.

 

"What, Nico is your ex."- joked Triton.

 

The blond smiled and said: "We're Greek, that hardly matters! And he and the others helped us get back together"

 

"Anything you say, my love"

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will feature the double date.


	3. Sea and Sun + more

The next day the son off Apollo was moving in the Underwater palace. He had told his sister Kayla and she was very supportive, she even asked if she could come along to the beach with him to meet his boyfriend. It was clear she was gonna spoil his child. Speaking of his child he couldn't wait to tell his boyfriend the prophetic dream he had last night. So after having oat meal for breakfast he packed his stuff and walked to the beach with his sister. The boy wore a yellow seashell print t-shirt, beige cargo shorts and yellow flip flops while the demigoddess had put on a white beach dress and brown sandals.

 

"Hey gorgeous!"- the healer heard his lover's voice and turned around. His boyfriend was very handsome. His raven hair was combed over and he was wearing a short sleeved, white dress shirt with blue polka dots, navy denim shorts and white sandals.

 

"Hey, yourself!"- he replied and kissed the sea god. The daughter of Apollo shook hands with the god and said goodbye to her brother, reassuring him that she'll be just fine without having him around all the time.

 

"Ready?"- the god asked.

 

"Ready"- the demigod replied.

 

The two went towards the sea waters while holding hands and then before Will knew it Triton gripped him tightly and swam to the palace like a torpedo. In an instant they at the door.

 

"Ah, so you are the son of Apollo that stole my son's heart."- the sea king said in a warm, friendly tone. Then out of the palace came the sun god himself, along with Percy and a tall, handsome muscular man with long white hair. He looked like he was in his thirties. Hermes was there as well.

 

"Dad what are you doing here?"- asked the blond.

 

"You wouldn't expect me to miss this. Uncle Poseidon and I have worked together multiple times, you have my blessing."- explained the tanned god.

 

"Thanks dad. And I'm glad you decided to come Percy! And I don't believe we've met before sir."

 

"Hello, I'm Nerites your step-father in law, kinda."- the white haired an explained.

 

"Oh, well congrats then lord Poseidon. By the way what are you doing here lord Hermes?"- wondered the son of Apollo.

 

"I'm here to meet my new step-son and his boyfriend!"- smirked the god of thieves.

 

"You guys hooked up?! Finally! I'm so happy for you. This is great news. You should have told me sooner. Anyway now that you're all here I have something to say. Last night I had a prophetic dream. Triton our daughter will be the reincarnation of your first daughter Pallas."- said the blond. The god was speechless he never thought he would see his first born again.

 

"I'm getting a niece?!"- asked Percy enthusiastically about the idea of being a mommy and and uncle.

 

"Yup. I hope our children will be close cousins!"- said the pregnant blond.

 

"So do I. Anyway I gotta go now Nico is gonna come home any minute."- said the green eyed demigod and shadow traveled to his house.

 

Apollo and his boyfriend also said their goodbyes and teleported back to Olympus.

 

The two remaining gods went to the east wing of the palace leaving the whole west wing o the lovers who retreated to the bedroom so Will could unpack. However once the door closed the two started making out. Triton bit the full, rosy lower lip. This time Will immediately gave in and granted his boyfriend entrance letting him explore his warm wet mouth and his throat. Having a tongue that deep inside his mouth was new to the healer but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

 

"You've made me so happy, love"- said the god as they finally separated for air after 10 incredible minutes of kissing.

 

"Let's make this quick because we have a double date to get to!"- said the blond.

 

"I never agreed to that"- said the leader of the merman army sharply.

 

"You're in charge in bed and I'm in charge outside of bed"- grinned the blond.

 

"Well then"- smirked the god and ripped Will's shirt and short before carefully taking off his own fancy clothes.

 

"Asshole"- mumbled the blond.

 

"I'm pretty sure you're the hole in this relationship"- teased the man making his lover smile. The blond's dick became rock hard while slick started oozing from in between his round ass cheeks. He leaped into his lover's arms and they collapsed into bed with the blond on top. He impaled himself onto his lovers dick and started fucking himself on it. The huge member hit his prostate with every thrust making him moan. This was torture yet the blond didn't wanna stop. This is why he's with Triton, they are both calm and collected when they need to be but are known to lose their temper.

Anyway the healer didn't last long and spilled his cum all over his lover's abs. His entrance tightened around Triton as did the god's balls. He filled his boyfriend with his seed and sat up to kiss him. He ran a finger through his cum covered abs and made the blond lick it up.They kept panting until the healer said: "If this is only a short glimpse of spending all eternity with you than I am most definitely interested."

 

The messenger god smirked and stared squeezing his lover's left nipple while sucking on his right one. Being mid autumn the cool waters made his nipples so hard that they were now overstimulated and purple instead of pink. Then he felt the most amazing sensation in his life. His nipples secreted milk and Gods this was almost better than an orgasm. Triton sucked the sweet, white delicious liquid. He was definitely gonna suck those buds for the rest of eternity.

 

"I love you, my princess!"- teased the god.

 

"I love you too. Now let's take a shower and then get ready for the date"- said Will.

 

"Did I hear shower sex"- smirked Triton causing his sexy boyfriend to roll his gorgeous blue eyes and smile.

 

"Triton I should probably not be telling you this but I used to have a small crush on Percy."- he smirked.

 

"Oh, Than I hope your pretty little, tight ass is ready for the pounding of its life!"- said the god possessively.

 

 

  Kayla

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be the last and it will accelerate the speed at which Percy and Triton are mending their relationship. Here's a pic of how I imagine Kayla. Pics of all the other characters can be found on the last chapter of my story "The New Laws".


	4. Sea and Sea

After Triton mercilessly fucked his lover in the shower, which is why the blond was limping, they got dressed for the date. The god was wearing a green jungle print t-shirt which his boyfriend said brought out his eyes and beige cargo shorts. Will on the other hand put on a yellow sleeveless, v-neck shirt and white shorts. Then they swam for the beach. While they were swimming the son of Apollo challenged Triton to a swimming race. The god of course accepted it and rushed at full speed. Knowing that he didn't stand a chance against his lover the healer made an extremely bright orb of light appear in from of him, blinding and disorientating him for a few minutes so that he was out of the water first. A few moments after that Triton surfaced as well.

 

"You cheated!"- claimed the god.

 

"No I didn't"- his blond lover replied.

 

"Yes, you did. You used your powers!"- argued the elder son of Poseidon.

 

"So did you and don't say it was your domain because that's not fair as well!"- said the healer.

 

"Fine, my love. You always know best."- he said and kissed his boyfriend passionately, taking his time while caressing his lovely ass.

 

"Ew, gross! That I didn't need to see. When you two are done swapping spit and groping each other join us at the fire pit."- said the younger son of Poseidon, while pretending to claw his eyes out making his brother blush in embarrassment, but Will was grinning. They joined the others at the fire pit. Nico was as goth as always. He was wearing a black and gray tank top with a bat print and dark gray, acid wash, denim shorts. On the other hand, Percy, Luke and Jason were wearing more comfortable, looser clothes due to their pregnancies, Percy was in a navy blue, scoop neck t-shirt and turquoise, flax shorts, Luke was in a blue hoodie and sweatpants since he often got cold during his pregnancy and Jason was probably the most ridiculous. The Roman had put on yellow swim shorts and a dark blue, satin tank top. He said satin was one of the rare fabrics that didn't irritate his fairly small, baby bump.

 

"Wait till you get to month nine Jase. Those precious abs of yours will be so gone"- joked the green eyed demigod.

 

"Not funny Jackson!"- replied the son of Jupiter angrily.

 

"Who in Tartarus is Jackson?! The three of you are di Angelos, I don't care what legal documents say. If I did than I would be almost a hundred years old instead of an almost late teen. And don't worry Jace I will make sure you all get plenty of exercise ... in bed!"- teased the Italian making everyone but his Roman boyfriend laugh.

 

"Again, not funny!"- he said.

 

"Than why are we all laughing"- smirked the son of Hermes.

 

"Seriously, Jason there's nothing to worry about. During your last trimester you'll go to the gym and exercise. Not only will it help you retain your abs it will also make the birth less painful."

 

"Thanks Will, at least someone cares"- said the son of Jupiter.

 

"Don't be like that! You know we love you, Grace"- his three lovers said and farmed a group hug around him making him smile. Why did he have to be such a softie?

"Anyway, the fish are cooked."- said the olive skinned demigod.

 

"Did you have to get fish? I mean I talk to these guys."- asked the younger Sea Prince.

 

"Percy they were from the freezer at the supermarket. They weren't gonna live anyway."- replied the Ghost King.

 

"I mean, not even I think like that and I grew up among fish, you..."- the god was interrupted by a glare sent by his boyfriend who knew an insult was coming. Triton could not believe how much control his blond lover had over him.

 

Anyway the rest of the evening went great the sky was clear, it was warm like it always was in New Athens except from late December to early March, the son of Apollo sang a million songs, they ate fish, drank apple cider and then had roasted marshmallows for desert. After that they decided to have a sand building contest. Percy was paired with Jason, Nico with Luke and Triton with his boyfriend. Percy and the Roman won because their castle was a replica of Taj Mahal so Percy jumped in the sea in joy. But as he was cheering he was pulled under by something and didn't resurface.

 

 

<break>

 

 

"I am gonna go through every current, search in every cave and kill every monster if I have to but I will find my Percy"- yelled the Italian, tears running down his cheeks.

 

"Nico, the ocean is not your domain and the rest of us are pregnant, I think Triton should handle it."- said the healer.

 

"Are you kidding me?"- the shaggy haired demigod asked loudly.

 

Baby, I know you and your brother don't get along but I do trust you to rescue my friend."- said the son of Apollo, turning to his lover.

 

"Neeks I think Will's right."- said the Roman

 

"I promise not to disappoint you. Wait here"- said the god looking at the four demigod.

 

"Fine but if Percy isn't back in two hours I'm diving into the sea and killing whatever took my Sea Prince away from me."- replied Nico.

 

With that the elder son of Poseidon dived into the waters. There was some green slime which is only produced by the scales of a special type of sea serpent. He rushed back to the palace and grabbed the sharpest sword and then hurried to find his brother. The god followed the trail of slime and ended up at an small underwater cave. He swam inside and realized the actual cavern was much bigger than the opening. He went through a huge corridor like space which led to a giant cave gallery (that's how it's called, weird) where he saw the giant purple giant snake about to eat his brother who was constricted so tightly he could barely move. Before the serpent could put the demigod in its giant, slimy mouth the god rushed and entered the cavity himself. The monster was confused and angered. It closed its jaws trapping the god, but Triton stabbed the roof of the its mouth. The pain overcame the creature and it opened it's mount allowing the god to escape. He quickly grabbed Percy and tried to get out of the cave but the creature was simply too fast so Triton let go of his brother and headed back for the beast.

 

"Listen you overgrown worm I just got my long-dead daughter back, I'm not losing any more of my loved ones. He said aggressively and threw his sword at the monster's eye successfully stabbing the organ. The blinded creature was in pain and retreated back to the cave gallery letting the two sons of Poseidon escape. On the way back the demigod asked his brother: You consider me as one of your loved ones?"

 

"Yes, but don't flatter yourself just because I have low standards"- joked the messenger of the sea.

 

"Nico said the same thing but here I am pregnant with his child."

 

"Did you.....?"

 

"Yes I heard it and I regret saying it."- replied the younger boy.

 

"Than let's get you back to your boyfriend before he murders someone."

 

 

<break>

 

 

Triton and Percy returned to Nico and the others. Everyone decided to go home since this was enough excitement for pregnant demigods for one day. So the sea god and his blond lover returned to the palace and headed straight to their room.

 

"Well hero I think you've earned this."- said the healer and ripped his clothes apart as did the god.

 

The blond positioned himself on the bed on all fours. Using his super underwater speed Triton quickly impaled his hard member inside the pink pulsing entrance. Will moaned loudly attracting the attention of nearby fish, but his lover didn't care. He fucked Will at an unusually fast pace making sure to hit his special spot every time. In a few minutes the demigod spilled his seed and milk on the sheets, screaming his boyfriend's name. His entrance tightened around the god who came inside him. They both collapsed on the bed.

 

"You sure you're not a sex god"- joked the son of Apollo making his lover laugh. As Triton was about to pull out the blond said: "Stay inside me!"

 

The son of Poseidon obeyed and they fell asleep spooning each other.

 

 

The End

 

 

 rachel

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Hope you enjoyed. I added a pic of Rachel since I also forgot her like Kayla. Anyway next fic of the series will be the last one.


End file.
